<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sky by gyuhaofanficproject</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712661">Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhaofanficproject/pseuds/gyuhaofanficproject'>gyuhaofanficproject</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Marriage, Romance, Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhaofanficproject/pseuds/gyuhaofanficproject</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Like a moon and star, kita berpijak di tanah yang sama, tapi kita berpijar dengan sinar yang berbeda.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part 25 of Gyuhao Fanfic Project</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Judul : Sky</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Genre : Marriage Life | Tragedy | Collage | Magic | Fantasy</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Keyword : Hanahaki Disease</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Theme : Moon and Star</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rated : Teenage</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Author's note : selesai membaca jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan bahasa inggris, mohon di maafkan, dan maaf jika ceritanya kurang memuaskan.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Warning :  18+</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>kata kasar</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>boys love</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>typo(s)</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Summary : Like a moon and star, kita berpijak di tanah yang sama, tapi kita berpijar dengan sinar yang berbeda.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>FOR GYUHAO PROJECT.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Stars and the Moon coexist, close together, in the same sky, but they cannot be united, like us.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Happy reading ~</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? </span>
  <b>
    <span>Hanahaki Disease</span>
  </b>
  <span>? Apa-apaan Dokter itu, mana ada penyakit seperti itu, apalagi sekarang sudah jaman </span>
  <em>
    <span>modern</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sangat tak masuk akal jika penyakit seperti itu benar-benar ada di dunia ini."</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pria tinggi itu terus mengoceh sembari membereskan buku-buku di meja belajarnya, akhir-akhir ini saluran pernafasannya sedikit terganggu, di beberapa waktu Ia merasa sangat sesak pada bagian dada, dan saat diperiksa Dokter mengatakan bahwa dirinya terkena penyakit Hanahaki Disease, —sebuah penyakit yang menyerang saluran pernapasan, membuat sebuah kebun bunga tumbuh di paru-paru, sungguh tak masuk akal begitu pikir Mingyu.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seseorang menepuk pundak Mingyu, membuat Pria itu menghentikan ocehannya dan menoleh ke belakang, "Ada apa?" Ujarnya datar, sang lawan bicara hanya terkekeh.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Ku lihat-lihat kau sedari tadi terus mengoceh, sebenarnya ada apa? Apa kau mengoceh tentangnya, lagi?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu menggeleng, "Bukan tentang dirinya, tetapi tentang hal lain,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pria berpipi </span>
  <em>
    <span>chubby</span>
  </em>
  <span> itu memiringkan kepalanya, Ia terlihat bingung, "Lalu hal apa yang membuatmu mengoceh seperti tadi?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, Ia mendudukkan dirinya dikursi, —di ikuti oleh lawan bicaranya, Mingyu mulai menceritakan hal yang Ia rasakan beberapa hari ini, Pria dihadapan Mingyu itu mengangguk paham.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"ahh, jadi kau di diagnosa terkena penyakit Hana— apa nama penyakitnya tadi? Aku lupa," </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Hanahaki Disease,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah itu maksudku, lalu? Apa yang salah dari diagnosa Dokter itu? Kan katamu akhir-akhir ini kau merasa sesak pada bagian dadamu,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Ya, apa yang kau katakan memang benar, tetapi mengenani penyakit ini sangat tak masuk akal, bagaimana bisa kebun bunga tumbuh pada paru-paru?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pria bernama Hoshi itu menggidikkan bahunya, "Entahlah, mungkin saja penyakit seperti itu memang benar ada, terserah padamu ingin percaya atau tidak, lagipula, tidak mungkin 'kan seorang Dokter mendiagnosa secara asal-asalan?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu mengangguk, "Ah sudahlah, semoga saja diagnosa Dokter itu tidak benar, dan aku sebenarnya hanya sesak nafas biasa,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Semoga, </span>
  <em>
    <span>by the way</span>
  </em>
  <span>, apa kau sudah mendapatkan kabar tentangnya?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pria tinggi itu menggendong tasnya, Ia mengangguk, "Terakhir ku dengar, Ia saat ini sedang berada di London,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hoshi mengikuti langkah Mingyu keluar kelas, "Lalu? bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Ia baik, namun sekarang ini dirinya tengah sibuk kuliah, sama sepertiku,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Apa kau akan menyusulnya?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu mengangguk pelan, "Ya, aku akan menyusulnya ke London, tapi tidak sekarang sebab aku belum memiliki banyak uang,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hoshi menepuk pelan pundak Mingyu, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Goodluck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>bro," </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu tersenyum, Ia mengusak pelan surai hitam temannya itu, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hosh." Ujarnya sebelum memakai helm dan melajukan kuda besinya, —menjauh dari area kampus.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>S K Y </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Mingyu's pov.</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seseorang yang dimaksud temanku tadi adalah Choi Minghao, Ia saudara laki-laki ku, ah tidak. Lebih tepatnya adalah aku seseorang yang dijual kepada Orang Tua Minghao, untuk menjadi saudara laki-lakinya.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dari apa yang aku dengar, Orang Tua ku mengalami krisis ekonomi dan menjualku pada Orang Tua Minghao, hampir setiap bulan Orang Tua ku meminta pundi-pundi uang dengan nominal yang bisa di bilang tidak sedikit.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao adalah anak dari keluarga kaya raya, apa saja bisa Ia dapatkan hanya dengan sekali ucap, berbanding terbalik sekali dengan diriku yang ingin apa-apa harus menabung dulu, bahkan terkadang harus mengalah karna hingga saat ini Orang Tua ku masih meminta uang padaku.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Karna aku tulang punggung keluarga, begitu katanya. Aku hanya bisa tertawa ketika mendengarnya berkata seperti itu, sebenarnya, aku ini anak atau mesin pencetak uang untuknya?</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aku sudah lama meninggalkan keluarga Minghao, mungkin sudah terlewat sekitar tiga atau empat tahun, bukan apa-apa, aku hanya merasa tidak enak hati dengan keluarga Minghao yang harus mengeluarkan uang dengan nominal besar hanya untuk nafsu Orang Tua ku.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Entahlah, aku sendiri bingung harus bagaimana, di satu sisi aku merasa tidak enak dengan keluarga Minghao, namun di sisi lainnya aku sangat menikmati waktu ku bersama Minghao, dan sepertinya aku telah jatuh hati pada saudaraku itu.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Mingyu, kau terlambat lagi," Ah, teguran ini lagi, sepertinya aku harus berhenti memikirkan Minghao agar tidak membuang waktu ku dengan sia-sia.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Mingyu's pov, end.</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Maaf</span>
  <em>
    <span> hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, tadi aku menyelesaikan sedikit tugasku di kampus, jadi pulangnya terlambat,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Besok usahakan agar tidak terlambat, sekarang ganti baju mu dan mulai layani pelanggan yang datang,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu mengangguk dan pergi ke ruang </span>
  <em>
    <span>staff only </span>
  </em>
  <span>untuk mengganti pakaiannya.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Jangan terlalu keras padanya, Han,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seseorang dengan </span>
  <em>
    <span>nametag</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jeonghan itu menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah-baik, akan aku usahakan agar tidak terlalu keras padanya,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pria itu mengusak pelan surai coklat Jeonghan, membuat sang lawan bicara tersipu malu, "Begitu lebih baik,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, apa Tuhan menghukumku untuk melihat kalian bermesraan juga?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pria dengan style formal itu terkekeh, "Maafkan aku, Mingyu,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Bermesraanlah di lain tempat </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ku mohon kasihani aku," </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu menatap kedua Pria itu dengan </span>
  <em>
    <span>puppy eyes </span>
  </em>
  <span>andalannya, membuat mereka kembali terkekeh dan mengusak surai hitam Mingyu, "Baik-baik, aku akan bermesraan dengan Jeonghan di lain tempat,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Cling!</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Suara bel berbunyi menandakan seseorang baru saja masuk, Mingyu langsung saja merapikan pakaiannya dan menyapa pelanggannya itu.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Sel— loh, Seokmin?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pria bernama Seokmin itu tersenyum, —menampilkan cengiran khasnya, "Yo, Kim Mingyu, bagaimana kabarmu?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Aku baik, bagaimana denganmu? ah ya, kau ingin memesan apa?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Tolong bungkuskan satu </span>
  <em>
    <span>red velvet</span>
  </em>
  <span>, dan satu </span>
  <em>
    <span>ice coffe</span>
  </em>
  <span>," </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu langsung saja pergi ke dapur dan memberitahukan pesanan Seokmin kepada yang bertugas disana.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kini Pria tinggi itu kembali dengan bungkusan ditangannya, Ia menghampiri Seokmin dan menyerahkan pesanannya tadi, "Apa kau tidak ingin duduk sebentar? Aku ingin tahu tentang keadaannya saat ini,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seokmin menggeleng, Ia menepuk pelan pundak Mingyu, "Jangan khawatir, Ia baik-baik saja saat ini, katanya dia ingin memperbaiki hubungannya denganmu,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Sungguh?" Mingyu berbinar mendengar ucapan Seokmin, sementara pria berhidung lancip itu mengangguk, "Ini bayaran untuk minum dan cemilannya, aku pergi dulu, jaga kesehatanmu, Gyu,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu tersenyum dan menatap punggung Seokmin yang perlahan menghilang dibalik pintu, untuk beberapa saat setelah Seokmin pergi, Mingyu merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa Ia tadi tidak bertanya apakah Seokmin datang ke Korea seorang diri atau berdua dengan Minghao.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"ARGHH!! Bodoh sekali dirimu, Kim Mingyu."</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>S K Y </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Ini pesananmu," Ujar Seokmin datar, "Woah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>xie xie</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seokmin-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gege</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Pria manis itu memeluk erat tubuh Seokmin, kemudian Ia mengambil bingkisan yang Seokmin bawa.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Kenapa kau tidak membelinya sendiri, ck. Benar-benar merepotkan,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seokmin mendudukkan dirinya disamping si manis, "Aku tahu dirinya bekerja disana, karna itu aku menyuruhmu </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gege</span>
  </em>
  <span>," </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Berhenti memanggilku </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gege</span>
  </em>
  <span>, aku bahkan bukan keturunan Tionghoa, dan lagi kau dan aku hanya berbeda beberapa bulan saja, jadi untuk apa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan kakak,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Karna sebutan </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gege </span>
  </em>
  <span>itu lucu, dan kau juga lucu Seokmin-</span>
  <em>
    <span>ie</span>
  </em>
  <span>, karena itu aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gege</span>
  </em>
  <span>,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Padahal tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali antara lucu dan sebutan </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gege</span>
  </em>
  <span>," </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh ya, apa dia menanyakan tentangku?" Tanya Pria itu, mulutnya kini penuh dengan kue </span>
  <em>
    <span>red velvet</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seokmin berdehem menjawab pertanyaan temannya itu, "Seperti biasa, Ia terus menanyakan tentangmu, bukankah kau bilang ingin memperbaiki hubunganmu dengannya? Lalu, untuk apa sekarang ini kau menghindar darinya?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, aku akan memberi kejutan untuknya, bukankah sebentar lagi Ia akan wisuda?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahh, kau benar, jadi kau akan datang di acara wisudanya?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pria itu mengangguk semangat, "Tentu!"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Aku tidak yakin Minghao memiliki rasa yang sama seperti Mingyu, dari sikapnya saja terlihat bahwa Minghao menganggap Mingyu tak lebih dari sekedar saudara, dan bukankah itu artinya.." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Batin Seokmin.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>S K Y</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Uhuk! Uhuk!</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Mingyu? Kau tidak apa?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Euhh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Kau sudah kembali? Jam berapa sekarang?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pria berkacamata itu mengangguk, "Iya, apa kau sakit? Maaf karna aku tidak pulang semalam, sekarang jam delapan pagi, Gyu,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak apa </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, hanya batuk biasa, ah aku harus pergi ke kampus sekarang,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Sungguh? Jika kau merasa sakit izin saja dulu, jangan memaksakan diri,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Aku benar-benar tidak apa </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, aku harus wisuda tahun ini bagaimana pun caranya,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Baiklah kalau begitu, </span>
  <em>
    <span>by the way</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sejak kapan kau suka tidur dengan bunga-bunga?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Hah?!" Mingyu terlonjak kaget, Ia langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan memperhatikan sekitar, benar. Disekitarnya begitu banyak bunga-bunga.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Mingyu's Pov.</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aku mengusap wajahku kasar, ini benar-benar diluar nalar, bagaimana bisa ada begitu banyak bunga di kamarku?</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, aku ingat. Semalam aku begitu merindukan Minghao hingga menangis sepanjang malam, dadaku terasa sesak dan berakhir aku batuk, apa memang seperti ini efek samping dari penyakit itu?</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sial, aku bahkan masih tidak bisa percaya bahwa aku terkena penyakit langka seperti ini.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Mingyu? Kau melamun,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aku menoleh dan tersenyum kecil, "Maaf </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, karena tugas kampus membuatku stres, jadi aku membeli beberapa jenis bunga untuk menenangkan pikiranku,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahh baiklah kalau begitu, jika kau butuh apa-apa jangan sungkan untuk memberitahu ku, oke?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aku menangguk menanggapi ucapan Jihoon </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, "Terima kasih atas bantuannya </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Sama-sama, ah ya, malam ini aku tidak pulang jadi kau tak perlu menunggu ku dan tidurlah lebih awal agar batuk mu tidak semakin parah,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Baiklah </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aku memperhatikan tubuh Jihoon </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung </span>
  </em>
  <span>yang perlahan menghilang di balik pintu, dengan segera aku membereskan kamar ku dari kekacauan.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Apa bunga yang aku muntahkan memang sebanyak ini? Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak menyadarinya, yang ku rasakan tadi malam hanyalah batuk dan sesuatu yang berusaha keluar dari mulut ku.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bunga yang ada disini juga dominan warna hitam pekat, apa itu arti dari sebuah kesedihan? Kesengsaraan? Tangisan? atau apa? Aku masih tak mengerti semua ini.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dari sekian banyak manusia kenapa harus aku yang mengalami kejadian ini? Apakah ini adalah suatu hukuman karena ulah Orang Tua ku dimasa lalu?</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain mulai menerima penyakit ini dan melanjutkan hidup ku, aku harus pergi ke Dokter dan mencari tahu tentang penyakit ini.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ya, aku harus melakukan itu, agar aku tahu efek dari penyakit ini apa saja, dan bagaimana cara mengobatinya, bodoh sekali kenapa aku tidak menanyakannya sedari awal, Kim Mingyu bodoh.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Mingyu's pov end.</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>S K Y</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu memasuki kelas dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, Ia memijit pelipisnya pelan, kepalanya terasa penuh, begitu banyak pertanyaan yang bersarang di kepalanya.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bagaimana penyakit ini datang, cara agar bisa sembuh, efek samping, dan segalanya Mingyu pikirkan.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bahkan Mingyu terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sampai-sampai tak menyadari jam pelajaran kelasnya telah berakhir.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Mingyu, aku perhatikan sedari tadi kau terlihat tidak begitu fokus, apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Tanya Hoshi, Ia memutar kursinya agar bisa duduk berhadapan dengan temannya itu.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Aku hanya memikirkan sedikit tentang penyakit Hanahaki Disease itu, Hosh. Semalam aku menangisi Minghao karena begitu merindukannya, dan kau tau? Pagi ini aku melihat begitu banyak bunga dikamar ku, sepertinya aku lah yang memuntahkan bunga itu,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"K— kau memuntahkan bunga?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu menangguk, "Rasanya dada ku begitu sesak dan ketika aku terbatuk, ada sesuatu yang keluar dari mulut ku, dan ku rasa.. Itu adalah bunga dari kebun di paru-paru ku,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Itu menyeramkan, apa kau tidak ingin mengobatinya?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pria tinggi itu menghela nafasnya, "Aku akan memeriksanya nanti, apa kau ingin menemani ku?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hoshi mengangguk, "Tentu!"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>S K Y </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ketika tugas kampus telah selesai, Mingyu dan Hoshi langsung saja pergi ke rumah sakit, dan disini lah mereka sekarang, duduk di hadapan seorang Dokter dan mendengarkan penjelasan pria berpakaian putih itu.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?" Tanya Dokter itu, Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu mengangguk, "Kau benar Dok, aku sedang jatuh cinta, apa karena itu penyakit ini datang?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pria berpakaian putih itu mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Mingyu, "Benar, Hanahaki Disease tumbuh ketika seseorang sedang jatuh cinta namun cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, apa kau belum mengungkapkan isi hatimu kepada seseorang yang kau sukai?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu mengusap tengkuknya dan mengangguk kecil, "Aku belum mengatakan apapun padanya, bahkan setelah lima tahun aku menyukainya,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gotcha</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Itulah sebabnya kenapa kau batuk bahkan hingga memuntahkan bunga,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hoshi memiringkan kepalanya, Ia tampak kebingungan, "Apa maksudmu, Dok?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Biar ku jelaskan sedikit, Hanahaki Disease adalah sebuah penyakit yang menyerang saluran pernapasan manusia, penyakit ini mengakibatkan tumbuhnya kebun bunga pada paru-paru, bunga itu akan terus mekar dan menyumbat sistem pernapasan,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Seperti apa yang Mingyu katakan hari itu, Lalu? Hubungannya dengan jatuh cinta apa, Dok?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Hubungannya adalah, ketika seseorang jatuh cinta dan cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, si penderita akan mengalami batuk dalam jangka panjang dan muntah bunga, sama seperti apa yang temanmu alami,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Apa ada obat untuk menyembuhkannya?" Tanya Mingyu, wajahnya terlihat sedikit ketakutan.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Jawabannya adalah, tidak ada," Dokter itu menunduk dan mengangkat wajahnya secara tiba-tiba, —membuat Mingyu dan Hoshi terkejut.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh, hampir saja jantungku terlepas dari tempatnya," Ujar Hoshi, Ia mengusap dadanya perlahan.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Tapi jangan khawatir, kau memiliki dua pilihan untuk itu,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Dua pilihan? Apa saja Dok?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dokter itu mengusap ujung dagunya pelan, "Yang pertama adalah, kau harus membuat seseorang yang kau cintai membalas cintamu, yang kedua adalah, kau harus melakukan operasi pencabutan kebun bunga itu, namun dengan resiko rasa cintamu untuk seseorang itu akan musnah bersamaan dengan penyakitnya,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Hei, bukankah opsi pertama begitu mudah untukmu?" Hoshi menyenggol lengan Mingyu, pria itu menoleh dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak semudah itu membuat Minghao mencintaiku juga,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Apa ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan lagi?" </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu menggeleng pelan, "Saya rasa sudah tidak ada lagi Dok, terima kasih atas penjelasannya,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Baiklah, sama-sama, semoga harimu menyenangkan."</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>S K Y </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Desember, 20xx</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Mingyu's Pov.</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hari yang ku tunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba, hari dimana aku akan melepas status anak kuliah, hari dimana aku akan menjadi sarjana, dan hari dimana aku akan pergi ke London dan menyusul Minghao.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aku berkaca sekali lagi, jas yang ku kenakan begitu bagus dan sangat pas di tubuhku, aku berharap Minghao berada disini, menjadi pendamping wisuda ku.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus mengajak siapa, Orang Tua ku tidak ingin hadir karena mereka memiliki kesibukan masing-masing, ah, aku baru menyadarinya hari ini bahwa aku hanyalah seorang pencetak uang untuk mereka, bukan anak.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aku telah berbaikan dengan Orang Tua Minghao, dan mereka bilang aku bisa pulang kapan pun aku mau.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Orang Tua Minghao itu seperti langit, Ia yang menampung segala benda di angkasa, sementara Minghao bagaikan bulan, Ia bersinar dengan terangnya, dan aku hanyalah sebuah bintang yang kebetulan hadir diantara keduanya.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tentang penyakit, aku masih ingin mencintai Minghao untuk waktu yang lama, meski bunga-bunga ini terus menyiksa saluran pernapasanku, tapi tidak apa, karena aku ingin mencintainya lagi dan lagi, bahkan di kehidupan selanjutnya aku ingin mencintai pria manis itu sekali lagi.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Congrats</span>
  </em>
  <span>, bro," </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aku menoleh ketika seseorang menepuk pundakku, "Haha, terima kasih. Selamat juga untukmu," Aku memeluk tubuh Jaehyun sebentar sembari penepuk-nepuk pundaknya.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Kenapa kita wisuda pada saat musim dingin seperti ini?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Bukankah itu bagus? Kita jadi bisa berfoto dibawah butiran salju,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aku menoleh dan mendapati Hoshi disana, "Kau benar, bagaimana jika kita mengabadikan </span>
  <em>
    <span>moment</span>
  </em>
  <span> ini sekarang?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kebahagiaan ini, aku ingin menikmatinya lebih lam— Uhuk! Uhuk!</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Mingyu?! Kau tidak apa?!"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aku menutupi mulutku dan menggeleng cepat, sial. Kenapa ini harus terjadi dihari bahagia seperti ini.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar," Tanpa mendengar balasan dari mereka berdua, aku langsung pergi  ke toilet dan memuntahkan bunga-bunga itu.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Mingyu's pov, end.</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>S K Y</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Minghao, apa kau sudah selesai? Cepatlah,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Sebentar lagi, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gege</span>
  </em>
  <span>,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seokmin memperhatikan Minghao di hadapannya, "sudah?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao menangguk, "Sudah </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gege</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Ujarnya sembari tersenyum, Seokmin yang melihat itu ingin sekali rasanya Ia menculik pria itu sekarang juga.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Baiklah, ayo pergi,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao mengikuti langkah Seokmin keluar, kini keduanya berada di dalam mobil dan Seokmin mulai melajukan alat transportasi itu menjauh dari perkarangan rumah.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao menikmati perjalanannya dengan senang hati, namun ada suatu hal yang begitu menarik perhatiannya, "Seokmin! Seokmin!"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seokmin yang mendengar namanya dipanggil pun menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, Ia menoleh, "Ada apa? Kenapa kau mendadak memanggilku?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Bukankah itu Jun </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gege</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Minghao menunjuk cafe di seberang jalan, membuat Seokmin memicingkan matanya, "Kau benar, Itu memang d— woops!"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao terdiam melihat adegan di hadapannya, "Seokmin-</span>
  <em>
    <span>ie,</span>
  </em>
  <span> ayo kita pergi, Mingyu menunggu ku,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seokmin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Ia hanya mengangguk dan kembali melajukan kendraannya.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>S K Y</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Terima kasih atas bantuannya selama ini Bapak dan Ibu dosen," Mingyu menyelesaikan pidatonya dan membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kini pria tinggi itu turun dari panggung aula dengan membawa banyak bunga, dengan wajah tampannya tentu saja Mingyu salah satu mahasiswa populer.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Mingyu!! Selamat untuk kelulusanmu," </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seseorang memeluk erat tubuh Mingyu, tubuhnya bergetar dan suara isak tangis mulai terdengar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Hei? Sejak kapan kau datang? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?" Mingyu mendongakkan wajah pria di hadapannya, di usapnya perlahan sudut mata pria itu.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Aku datang sejak setahun yang lalu!" Pria itu terkekeh disela tangisnya.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yaaa! Kau bahkan sudah di Korea sejak lama, kenapa tidak memberi tahu ku, huh?" Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Seokmin menyentil jidat pria itu dengan kasih sayang, "Sok Imut," Ujarnya.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu berdecih, "Cih, menganggu saja, omong-omong, kenapa kau menangis?" </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao menatap Mingyu dengan mata sembabnya, "Aku terlalu bahagia karena menemuimu tentu saja!"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Mingyu's Pov.</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sepertinya kebahagiaan akan menjemputku sebentar lagi, aku akan mengutarakan perasaanku pada Minghao hari ini.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Uhuk! Uhuk!</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah maaf, aku akan ke toilet sebentar,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tanpa basa-basi langsung saja aku pergi ke toilet dan memuntahkan bunga-bunga sialan itu, lagi. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aku membasuh mulutku berkali-kali dan menatap bunga di hadapanku, warna bunganya berubah, apa ini sebuah tanda bahwa perasaanku telah dibalas dan penyakit ini bisa musnah?</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jika benar begitu, aku akan merasa sangat senang! Uhuk! Uhuk! Huekk!</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, sial. Kenapa disaat bahagia seperti ini aku tetap muntah.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Mingyu? Kau tidak apa?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aku menoleh dan mendapati Minghao berdiri disampingku, aku mengangguk pelan, "Aku baik-baik saja, hanya batuk biasa,*</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao menarik tanganku dan digenggamnya dengan erat, ucapan Minghao setelah itu benar-benar membuatku merasa malu.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aku yakin wajahku saat ini memerah padam seperti buah peach.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kim Mingyu, ini lah akhir dari penyakitmu, kau akan bebas. Aku senang untuk diriku sendiri.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Mingyu's pov, end.</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>S K Y</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tawa bahagia datang dari berbagai sudut, semua orang terlihat tampan dan cantik dengan style formalnya.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Untuk kedua mempelai, silahkan naik ke aula,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pria berjas itu menggandeng lengan seseorang di sampingnya, kaki kecilnya melangkah dengan anggun.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao tersenyum puas saat melihat salah satu tamu undangan, Ia mengeratkan gandengannya pada lengan Mingyu.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kini kedua pria itu berdiri di hadapan sang Pendeta, mengucap janji suci, dan berbagi ciuman untuk pertama kalinya.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hiruk-pikuk dari tamu undangan terdengar, ciuman mereka terlepas. Mingyu terkekeh menatap wajah manis Minghao, diusapnya perlahan pipi berisi itu.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Terima kasih," Ujarnya lembut, dibalas anggukan dari Minghao, "Terima kasih kembali,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu merasa, bahwa kebahagiaan kini menetap padanya, tak akan ada lagi kesedihan, tangisan, atau hal apapun yang menyedihkan.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu tak lagi merasa sakit, penyakitnya telah musnah, atau mungkin, belum? Entahlah.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Biarlah untuk saat ini Mingyu merasakan hak kebahagiaannya.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>S K Y </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Maret, 20xx</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Usia pernikahan Mingyu dan Minghao memasuki bulan ketiga, selama waktu itu berlangsung Mingyu masih saja merasa sesak dan batuk berkepanjangan, seperti saat ini.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu memegangi tubuh bagian atasnya, dadanya terasa sesak, napasnya terhimpit, rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang tumbuh dalam tubuh Mingyu.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pria tinggi itu menggeleng, "Tidak! Tidak mungkin sesak ini karena penyakitku!"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu meremat pelan dadanya, "H—hahhh! Sial! Sesak sekali!"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Bukankah seharusnya penyakit ini musnah?! Minghao sudah membalas cintaku!" Mingyu meracau, barang di sekitar Ia hempaskan.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu menoleh ketika mendengar suara ponselnya berdering, "H—hhh! Se—sak!"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pria itu meraih ponselnya dan mendapati sebuah pesan dari seseorang tak dikenal, dadanya terasa begitu sesak, ingin sekali rasanya Mingyu menusuk saluran pernapasannya saat itu juga, agar Ia tak merasakan sakit seperti ini lagi.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sebuah </span>
  <em>
    <span>voice note </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mingyu dapatkan, dengan tubuh gemetar Ia dengarkan rekaman suara itu.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dadanya semakin sesak, ingin sekali rasanya Mingyu menangis, dunianya hancur, cahaya bintang meredup bersamaan dengan kondisi Mingyu yang melemah.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Haha, kau pikir aku menikahi Mingyu karena mencintainya? Tentu saja tidak. Aku bersanding dengan Mingyu hanya karena ingin membuat Jun gege merasa panas, dan aku berhasil untuk itu,"</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Ku pikir kau benar-benar mencintaiku, Minghao!"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu terlihat sangat kacau dengan bunga hitam yang Ia muntahkan.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"B—bahkan, aku memberikan segalanya untukmu, hanya untukmu." Ujarnya, tangisnya pecah.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sepersekian menit Mingyu habiskan dengan menangis, bahkan kamarnya kini sangat berantakan, bunga dan pecahan barang berserakan di mana-mana.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu berusaha bangun dan menghampiri Minghao diruang tamu, pria manis itu baru saja datang.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah Mingyu berkata, "Minghao, mari bertemu dipengadilan,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu tersenyum, "Mari bercerai, setelah ini kau tidak perlu berpura-pura mencintaiku lagi,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Mingyu, kau berbicara apa?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu sangat pandai menyembunyikan ekspresinya, Ia terlihat biasa saja dihadapan Minghao padahal sebenarnya dadanya terasa begitu sesak, bahkan kini Mingyu merasa sulit bernapas.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Sudahlah Minghao, aku akan mengurusnya, terserah padamu ingin datang atau tidak, yang pasti aku akan mengajukan cerai,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Belum sempat Minghao membalas ucapan Mingyu, pria itu sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Kenapa Mingyu tiba-tiba aneh seperti ini,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>S K Y  </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Agustus, 202x</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Detik, menit, jam, hari, bulan, dan tahun telah di lalui, kehidupan akan terus berjalan dan waktu akan terus berputar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kehidupan dimasa lalu biarlah menjadi sebuah kenangan, tak perlu dilupakan, cukup disimpan dan di abadikan dalam ingatan.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Karena terburu-buru pria itu menabrak seseorang di hadapannya, "Mingyu, apakah itu kau?" Ia mendongak, menatap pria tinggi di hadapannya.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Maaf? Apa kita saling mengenal?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Balasan itu menusuk jantung Minghao begitu dalam, bahkan untuk beberapa detik jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak, "ah maaf, mungkin aku salah orang,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Mungkin, ini adalah akhir dari segalanya dan aku harus fokus pada keluargaku saat ini, terus memikirkan masa lalu benar-benar membuatku sulit untuk melangkah maju, Kim Mingyu, ketahuilah bahwa aku mencintaimu,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Air matanya menetes, membasahi pipi, "Maaf, karena aku terlalu bodoh berucap seperti itu dimasa lalu, maaf."</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>S K Y</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seseorang tersenyum memperhatikan sebuah dokumen di tangannya, "Mingyu, kenapa kau begitu percaya dengan bulan dan bintang? Yang kau lakukan sudah benar bahwa bulan dan bintang itu tidak akan bisa bersatu,"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pria itu membuka amplop dokumen dan membacanya satu-persatu.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>Mei, 20xx</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minghao, Like a moon and star, kita berpijak di tanah yang sama, namun kita berpijar dengan sinar yang berbeda.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>Juni, 20xx</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The stars and the Moon coexist, close together, in the same sky, but they cannot be united, like us.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>Juli 20xx</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minghao, maaf, karena kali ini aku menginkari janji, aku akan mengakhiri segalanya namun izinkan aku mencintaimu sekali lagi dikehidupan selanjutnya. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>Oktober, 20xx</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nama : Kim Mingyu</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Usia : 23 tahun</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Diagnosa : Hanahaki Disease</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saksi : Lee Jihoon</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(n) melakukan operasi pengangkatan kebun bunga paru-paru pada 19 Oktober 20xx</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>Agustus, 202x</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mereka terlalu fokus menjadikan diri sebagai bintang maupun bulan sehingga melupakan bahwa dilangit masih ada awan dan matahari yang siap memisahkan keduanya kapan saja.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Lee bersaudara.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pria itu memasukkan kertas yang baru saja ditulisnya ke dalam amplop dokumen dan menyimpannya kembali di tempat aman.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Seokmin! Cepat kemari dan bantu aku mengurus Zhou dan Jinyu!"</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Baiklah sayang! Aku akan datang!" Sahutnya.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>FIN.</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jangan lupa kudo dan komennya yaa, Gyuhao Enthusiasts! ❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>